


Ceretta.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E quindi era lì, steso sul letto di Louis e senza maglia, con una striscia di cera attaccata alla pelle, pronta per essere rimossa con uno strappo secco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceretta.

**Author's Note:**

> Con una dedica particolare alla persona che, ignara di tutto, me l'ha fatta venire in mente.  
> (Ci sentiamo alla fine per maggiori delucidazioni sulla mia dedica.)

Per via del suo segno zodiacale, Harry agiva quasi sempre d’impulso. Infatti, quando Louis si era proposto di fargli la ceretta, per togliergli quella lieve peluria che aveva sotto l’ombelico, gli aveva subito dato il suo consenso. Allo stesso tempo, però, Harry era anche un grandissimo fifone, sempre per via del suo segno zodiacale. E quindi era lì, steso sul letto di Louis e senza maglia, con una striscia di cera attaccata alla pelle, pronta per essere rimossa con uno strappo secco.

« Sei pronto? » gli chiese il castano.

Il riccio annuì, chiudendo gli occhi e maledicendosi per l’ennesima volta di aver accettato una simile proposta. Trattenne il respiro, ma non fece lo stesso con quel gridolino di dolore che lasciò le sue labbra rosa quando l’altro gli staccò la cera dal corpo.

« Porca puttana, che male! » si lamentò quando si tirò su per vedere il risultato della ceretta appena fatta. La sua pelle era arrossata ed c’era qualche rimasuglio di cera qua e là, ma almeno la maggior parte dei peli era sparita.

« Credo ci voglia un’altra passata » disse Louis tra sé e sé.

« Eh? Cosa?! No, no… Non ci pensare nemmeno, Lou! »

« Ma Harry, non puoi andare in giro così! » tentò di farlo ragionare il maggiore, senza alcun successo perché il riccio si alzò e si rinfilò la maglia. « Almeno fatti pulire, altrimenti la cera si attaccherà tutta alla maglietta! »

L’altro sbuffò, sfilandosi nuovamente l’indumento appena rimesso e lo buttò chissà dove per la stanza, per poi lasciarsi cadere a peso morto sul letto un’altra volta. Le mani di Louis, così piccole rispetto alle sue, iniziarono a portargli via la cera rimasta sulla pancia grazie ad una salvietta imbevuta di chissà quale sostanza oleosa. Abbandonò la testa sul cuscino, in balia delle cure del castano. Pochi minuti dopo, però, fu costretto a porre fine a quel suo stato di grazia perché l’altro gli aveva appena versato altra cera calda addosso.

« Louis » cantilenò infastidito, « Ti avevo detto di no! »

« Non ti si poteva vedere così, scusami » si discolpò lui, lanciandogli un piccolo ed innocente sorrisino.

« Questa me la paghi, prima o poi… »

Louis strappò di nuovo ed Harry sobbalzò appena, preso alla sprovvista perché non l’aveva avvisato e notò, con piacere, che aveva percepito meno dolore rispetto alla prima volta.

« Fortuna che ha fatto meno male » commentò.

« Davvero? Allora possiamo procedere anche più in _basso_ , non trovi? » fece il più grande, slacciandogli i pantaloni.

« Non ci pensare nemmen- » ma la sua protesta si interruppe non appena la mano del castano si appoggiò sul suo membro, un attimo prima di infilarsi nelle sue mutande.

Harry rabbrividì, mentre Louis lo accarezzava e gli baciava gli addominali. Pian piano, il sangue affluì in mezzo alle sue gambe, facendo nascere un’erezione.

« L-Lou, ti prego » miagolò quasi, quando iniziò a sentire i boxer neri della Calvin Klein troppo stretti per lui.

L’altro lo assecondò, abbassandoglieli, in compagnia dei pantaloni, fino alle ginocchia. Fatto questo, tornò ad occuparsi del membro duro e pulsante del riccio. Lo massaggiò con cura, seguendo tutta la sua lunghezza, e soffermandosi più volte sulla punta arrossata, sfiorandola con il pollice. Solo quando il riccio lo pregò una seconda volta, Louis si decise a prenderlo in bocca. Andò per gradi: prima un po’, poi un altro po’, fino al momento in cui lo inglobò completamente nella sua cavità orale, ritrovando a sfiorare con il naso la pelle su cui, fino ad una decina di minuti prima, si trovava la peluria che lui stesso aveva portato via con la ceretta e sentendo l’odore della cera entrargli nelle narici. Tentò di rilassare i muscoli della gola, in modo da non sentire quegli spiacevoli conati di vomito e gli occhi pizzicare appena a causa dello sforzo. Harry si beò di quella sensazione di calore che la bocca di Louis gli stava donando e si abbandonò contro il materasso, facendogli gestire completamente la situazione.

Quando si sentì pronto, il castano iniziò a succhiare e a leccare, facendo su e giù con la testa. Gemiti ed ansiti sempre più sconnessi lasciavano la bocca socchiusa del riccio e gli arrivavano dritti  e prepotenti alle orecchie. Incavava e gonfiava le guance di tanto in tanto, per donargli ancora più piacere. Con un lavoro di bocca, mani e lingua, lo portò quasi allo stremo, costringendolo ad alzare il bacino dal letto e a spingersi contro la sua bocca, alla ricerca dell’orgasmo.

All’improvviso e quando meno Harry se lo aspettava, Louis se lo tolse di bocca e ne percorse tutta la lunghezza, dalla base fino alla punta, con la lingua, ricalcando perfettamente la linea della grossa ed evidente vena. Lo ospitò nuovamente tra le sue labbra, mentre il riccio, in seguito ad una contrazione muscolare al basso ventre, segno tangibile che ormai il piacere era vicino a lui, gli infilava una mano tra i capelli castani. Ancora qualche minuto ed il più piccolo venne nella bocca dell’altro, il quale aveva alzato gli occhi per vedere il suo viso trasfigurato dall’orgasmo. Ingoiò tutto e quando si staccò da lui, si leccò e si pulì, con il dorso della mano, le labbra.

Risalì, puntando i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli verdi di Harry, ancora lucidi e liquidi per l’eiaculazione appena avuta. « Meglio che vada a riportare la cera nella camera di Lottie, prima che mi scopra e si arrabbi » disse, baciandolo sulle labbra.

Si alzò e raccolse tutto quello che aveva precedentemente rubato alla sorella. Stava per uscire dalla stanza quando il riccio, con un sorrisino stupido disegnato sulle labbra, lo prese per un polso, costringendolo a fermarsi.

« Dovremmo farlo più spesso, non trovi? » fece il piccolo. « La ceretta, dico » aggiunse, vedendo la faccia confusa di Louis anche se, sapevano bene entrambi, non si stesse riferendo propriamente a quello.

« Non appena i peli ricresceranno, Haz. Prometto » ed uscì dalla stanza, con la risata roca dell’altro a fargli compagnia, per restituire tutto quello che aveva tra le mani alla legittima proprietaria, ignara del fatto che i due ragazzi ne avessero momentaneamente usufruito.

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, sono ancora in grado di scrivere qualcosa sui Larry, quei due paccottini che mi hanno fatto disperare come non mai appena entrata nel fandom. Era tantissimo che non scrivevo di loro e ci pensavo proprio l’altro giorno e poi, ieri notte, ho avuto l’illuminazione divina. No, ok… dico le cose come stanno: l’idea infatti è partita grazie alla mia dolce metà, il mio personalissimo Harry Styles, che mi raccontava su WhatsApp delle sue idee di scrivere qualcosa su Harry che si faceva fare la ceretta. Ovviamente, la sua idea è completamente diversa dalla sua -seppur mantenga lo stesso punto di partenza- e, sempre ovviamente, gliela dedico con tutto il cuore, dato che senza di lei io non l’avrei mai scritta e voi non l’avreste mai letta. Spero ti piaccia, mia dolce mogliettina! ♥  
> E spero piaccia anche a voi, cari lettori.  
> Alla prossima, un bacio a tutti quanti.


End file.
